Hikari no Kata e
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Towards The Light. This is a roleplay between me and a friend. It's why the paragraphs are so strange. Anyway. Joey ends up breaking a vase and Kaiba forces him to work to pay him back. But everything isn't as it seems with the blonde's life. YAOI
1. Part 1

Joey stared down at the pile of broken glass that was a very expensive vase. He blinked and looked up at Kaiba and smiled weakly "Opps"

Kaiba scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring down at the blond idiot in front of him. He cocked and eye brow. "Oops?"

Joey laughed nervously "Y-yeah..well..I better hit the old dusty trail" he said turning to leave.

Kaiba reached out and grabbed his shirt collar. "Nu-uh," Kaiba said, pulling him back in front of the vase. "Do you have any idea how much this vase was worth?"

"Ummm 20 bucks?" he asked looking at it.

Kaiba smirked sarcastically. "Try 50,000, mutt. It was a gift from a very close business associate in celebration of Kaiba Corp's anniversary. It just so happens he's coming for a visit later this month. Now how do you imagine him reacting when he sees the gift he so warmly gave me not on it's pedestal?"

"50,000!" Joey screamed as his face paled. He looked down "Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it!"

Kaiba leaned forward, giving him a hard glare just inches from his face. "Sorry will not cut it. I expect to be paid back."

"But! I'm poor! I don't have that kind of money!" he yelled.

"You think I'll but that excuse Wheeler?" Kaiba straightened. "You can always work it off."

"Work it off? How?" Joey asked blinking.

Kaiba gave him a"are-you-really-that-stupid?" glare. "How do you think? You'll work here at my mansion until every single penny is paid back. And I don't pay my maids much."

"I have to be a maid!" he asked blinking.

Kaiba smirked and looked him up and down "Well...You certainly have the height for it..."

Joey blushed brightly. "Nyeh!"

"You heard me. I'll have one of the maids held you with your uniform..." Kaiba scowled. "And get that look off your face. All of my maids are properly dressed."

"I have to wear a dress! Why can't I wear pants?" he asked looking up at him

"Last time I checked maids didn't wear jeans and sneakers." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"But I'm a boy! Not a girl!" he yelled.

"...Your point? The more you hate this, the more likely you'll never step foot in my house again."

Joey growled "you invited me here so you could rub your richiness in my face!"

: Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "I never gave you permission to come in." He made shooing motions with his hands. "Now go get your uniform on. I'll show you to the way to the servant's quarters."

Joey frowned "Fine! Ass!" he stormed off. He return shortly wearing a maid uniform which was a bit small on him. He blush brightly.

: Kaiba cocked his head, putting a hand to his chin as if thinking. "You look almost tolerable in that. ...Almost." He pointed to the mess on the floor. "First you can pick up this mess."

Joey blinked and frowned and grabbed a broom and dust pan. He began to clean it up. He blushed feeling his skirt move up every time he bent down.

Kaiba smirked and watched, enjoying this maybe a little too much. He watched Joey's skirt move up and down, showing and then covering his thighs. "Make sure you get everything. I don't want any glass shards on the floor."

Joey growled "Shut up. I'm getting it" he said.

"Ah ah, missed some," Kaiba said, pointing over to the edge of the vase's previous pedestal.

Joey sighed and went to clean up the remaining mess. He cut his finger 'ow! Damn it!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Suck it up and be careful. Don't get blood everywhere."

"Prick!" he yelled. He continue to clean.

Kaiba scowled. "Oh fine then, show me the the boo boo."

Joey looked away "No" he said. He finished cleaning up the mess. He looked up at the time. "Shit. I got to go." he said going to change back into his clothes.

"Ah, where do you think you're going?"

Joey had changed back into his normal attire. "I have to go!" he said seeming really upset and even a bit scared."I be back tomorrow to pay off my debt!" he headed out of the mansion.

"You aren't going to work it off in one day!" Kaiba tried to yell back, but his door slammed halfway through the sentence. He rolled his eyes and headed to his office to calm down

The next morning. Joey came back. He had a bandage on the corner of his head. He began to help the other maids but he wasn't wearing that outfit again. He wore his normal clothes.

Kaiba waved nonchalantly as he saw Mokuba off to school, the turned on his heel. He'd check in on the mutt, then get back to work on those documents he needed to read over. He walked towards the area where all the other maids were cleaning and singled out the mutt. He was out of uniform...Well then.

Kaiba cleared his throat, all the maids looking up at the sounds.

Joey continue to clean ignoring Kaiba.

Kaiba cleared his throat again, this time directing all of his attention on Joey.

Joey frowned and turned "What do ya want Kaiba? " he asked.

"Well I was just wondering why you're out of uniform."

"because I'm not wearing it! The shoes gave me blisters and the outfit was too small and itchy! I'm wearing my normal clothes!"

"Then you're paying for the vase with cash...Up front." Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

Joey frowned and lowered his head defeated. He went to go put on the uniform

Kaiba watched him. "That's what I thought."

He turned back to the other maids, who were staring at him. "Get back to work!" He snapped.

Joey came back wearing the maid outfit. He sighed softly and went to get back to work.

Kaiba nodded, watching as they all worked. He turned on his heel and left the room.

Joey saw he was gone and removed the high heels. he continue to clean with out them on

The sun was setting and Joey hurried to remove the uniform. He changed into his clothes. He ran to the front door and saw it was storming outside. He sighed and stood thinking what he should do.

Kaiba let out a long exhaled and walked down the stairs. "What's wrong mutt?" he demanded, seeing Wheeler at his door. "Your 'shift' is over. Leave."

Joey looked at him "It's storming out and I didn't bring any kind of umbrella..ah whatever. I can't be late!" he yelled running outside

Kaiba blinked and finished climbing down the stair, striding quickly to the open door. "Idiot!" he called after the other boy. "You don't get sick days!"

Joey didn't listen. "I HAVE to get home or I'm in trouble!" he yelled back. He crossed the street and turned the corner. He was out of sight.

The next day. Joey arrived at the mansion. He put on the stupid uniform but wore a long sleeve black shirt under it. He was sweeping the kitchen slowly, his cheeks flushed red with fever.

Kaiba sighed as he walked down the hall, looking for Joey. He was just checking up on him, he had told himself earlier. That was all.

He walked around the corner and into the area where he was cleaning. He raised an eyebrow at the flushed face. Was he working too hard? Or had he gotten sick?

Joey continue to sweep. He began to sway back and forth. He collapsed to the ground. Everything was spinning

Kaiba made a surprised noise and started forward. Joey fell to the ground. He quickly made his way over and kneel beside him. "Wheeler, get up." He growled.

[Joey stirred and slowly got up. He was stumbling a bit and fell to the floor again.

This time Kaiba was there to catch him, though he sincerely wished he wasn't. He stood and pulled him to his feet. "Damn it, Wheeler...Stand up." He sighed again when it seemed the boy wasn't about to do that anytime soon, so he began moving him towards the couch.

Joey tried to follow the best he could. He collapsed on the couch panting a bit. His fever was getting worse. His mind was fuzzy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kaiba demanded, crouching in front of the couch to look at Joey's face. He felt his forehead. "I said you'd get sick if you rain in that rain."

Joy whined a bit "Slept..outside..." he said weakly.

"What? Why would you do that, you idiot?"

"Dad..kicked me out..said I should sleep like the dog I am"

Kaiba blinked. "You have no where else so stay?"

"No..he wouldn't let me leave the yard. He watch me..all night"

"What an asshole." Kaiba said, glaring. He thought for a second, then rolled his eyes. "As soon as you're better, you're working twice as hard. You're going to live here until you can find another place to stay."

Joey shook his head "I can't.." he whined said.."It..so hot in here"

"It's only because you're wearing long sleeves..." Kaiba noted. He stood and went over to the nearest window, opening it to let the air flow.

"To cover the bruises" he mumbled half asleep.

Kaiba looked back at him. "Bruises?"

Joey had his eyes closed. He nodded slowly.

Kaiba walked over to him. "Let me see."

Joey looked away. He just held out his arm which was beginning to tremble.

Kaiba sat on the couch by him and took it gently, pulling up his sleeve. He stared at the bruises on his arm for a moment before turning back to look at him. "What are these from?" he said softly, even though he already knew.

Joey rested against Kaiba. He felt so weak. "my...dad" he said softly. "drunk"

Kaiba nudged him a little so his weight fell more evenly against him, making both of them more comfortable. "You're staying here tonight. No exceptions."

"No...he would be even more mad..if I don't go home.." he said weakly.

"You can't go back if he's going to beat you..." Kaiba held his arm again, eying the bruises.

Joey shook his head. "I know but..it's something I have to deal with.." he said getting up. He was still pretty bad looking. "Let me finish my shift."

Kaiba reached out and grabbed his wrist. "You're off today." He pulled him back onto the couch.

Joey blushed brightly as he fell back against Kaiba. He closed his eyes and sighed "Okay" he mumbled

.

Kaiba's face reddened. He hadn't meant to pull Wheeler into his lap, but he'd just fallen like that. He supposed it was alright for now. "Just get some rest," he said, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist.

Joey's body twitched He nodded and fell into a deep slumber.

Kaiba frowned, leaning back and resting his chin on Wheeler's shoulder. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he couldn't do anything about it. Nor did he want to. He shut his eyes, dozing off soon after

Sammy: Joey woke up hours later. His fever had passed but he still wasn't feeling well. He looked at the clock and his eyes widen. It was well past midnight. He got up slowly not to wake up Kaiba. he headed to the changing room and changed out of his clothes and into his normal ones. He hurried out of the building and home. Maybe his dad wouldn't know he was gone.

The next morning, Joey didn't come in for work.

Kaiba looked out the window and scowled. Where was that idiot? He should have been here hours ago. He closed the curtain and sighed, crossing his arms. He shook his head. Might as well go check on him.

He went outside and told his chauffeur to take him to "the pound". He arrived there in a few minutes.

Joey's door was unlocked. The blonde laid against the corner of the bathroom covered in bruises and some blood which seep from his nose. Most of the bruises were on his back which was raw and bleeding a little. The wounds were caused by a belt.

Kaiba knocked when he reached the apartment. After he received no answer, he turned the knob. He stepped inside. "Hello?" He called. He was left in silence. He whistled a little. "Wheeler?"

Joey stirred hearing foot steps. He struggled to his feel. He winced in pain and grab his school jacket. he put it on and zipped it up. He wiped the blood away from his broken nose and limp slowly out into the living room. He spotted Kaiba. "Kaiba..I'm coming..sorry I'm late" he said

Kaiba's jaw managed to unhinge itself somehow when he saw Joey. He rushed forward and reached out, but hesitated, the thought that he could somehow hurt him entering his mind. He was...speechless. He gave Joey a helpless look.

"I've had worse days" he said sitting down on his couch. He winced in pain. He glanced around and found his smokes and lit his cigarette and began to smoke it.

Kaiba blinked and watched him. "Worse than THIS?"

[Joey blinked and nodded. "Yeah if you can believe. You must be getting a thrill from seeing me like this" he said frowning. HE looked away.

Kaiba frowned. "Why the fuck would you think that?"

Joey blinked. "You hate me" he said

Kaiba sat down beside him. "You annoy me. Get under my skin and act like a fool. But I don't hate you."

Joey blinked and closed his eyes. "oh really now?"

"I don't hate anyone...Except people who are WORTH hating."

Joey looked at him. He smiled a bit. "I feel the same way"

"Your father..." Kaiba closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. "Is worthy of my hate."

Joey blinked and nodded. "Yes. he is" he said. "Mine too but I can't leave.."

"You can. You can come live with me and Mokuba. We'll make sure your father doesn't hurt you."

"it's not that easy" he said. "I can't go with you...my dad is paying for my sister's operation..I need to stay until it's paid for..even if it kills me.."

"Your sister would hate it if you died for her sake..." Seto said.

"Still. I want her to see again" he said. "No matter what" he said closing his honey color eyes."After..she regain her sight..then can I move in with you?" he asked looking at Kaiba in the eyes.

Kaiba pursed his lips, thinking. He didn't want Joey to get beat up anymore, but he still wanted him to be able to see his sister. He might look like a nonchalant ass to everyone else, but his brother was still important to him. "No. You'll move in tonight." He stood up, stepping in front of Joey. "I'll pay for her operation."

Joey looked at him with widen eyes. He looked down and then up. He looked at the brunette. "Then add it to my debt!" he said standing quickly. He cried out in pain and began to fall backwards towards the floor.

Kaiba reached out to grab him, Pulling him to his feet by both shirt sleeves. "Stop. Falling." He mumbled. "You're going to give me a heart attack." He eased him down back onto the couch. "And I plan on it. I do no one favors."

Joey smiled weakly and looked up at him "I'm..happy" he said. He put out his cigarette. He froze hearing a car pulling into the drive way.

Kaiba heard it too. He looked towards the window, guessing why Joey stiffened. "Something to worry about?" He asked softly.

Joey got up and grabbed Kaiba's wrist and pushed him into his bedroom. "Stay quiet!" he yelled and shut the door locking it. Joey rested against the door as his father came in.

"What are you doing boy?" he asked with a slur. Joey frowned "Nothing...just cleaning up" the father frowned "Why is a limo out side?" he asked taking a drink from his vodka bottle.

" I don't know , dad" he said. "Maybe someone from another apartment. " the bottle flew and hit Joey's left eye. He hit the door hard. He held his bleeding eye and cried out in pain.

Kaiba jumped back as something-Joey?- was thrown against the door. He heard yelling. Lots of yelling. Cries of pain. He tried the door knob, but it was locked. He growled and stepped back, crossing his arms.

The blonde stared in shock as pain rushed through his body from being hit so hard in the head. Then he felt an intense rage fill his being. Joey stood up and deck his dad hard. "You don't control me anymore!" his dad hit the floor and was knocked out cold. He unlocked the door. "Lets go!." he yelled. "Lets get the fuck out of here!" he said gathering some of his clothes, his deck and whatever he needed. He stuff them in a duffel bag

Kaiba nodded and grabbed his hand, stepping over his dad and pulling him out the door. He slammed it behind him. He pulled him out the apartment complex and into the limo.

Joey sat down in the back holding his eye. The cut was right above his eye. "I must look hideous too you"

Kaiba leaned over and examined his eye. "No, not at all." He pulled Joey's hand back to get a better look at it. "This will need stitches."

"Okay" he said. He smiled weakly at him. "Thank you...Seto."

Kaiba met his eyes. "Yeah...No problem." He smirked. "Joey."

Joey blushed and looked at him. His heart was still racing and slamming against the blonde's rib cage.

Kaiba looked back and raised his eyebrow. "What?" He half-laughed.

"Nothing" he said looking away quickly. He was blushing madly.

"No, just tell me," Kaiba said, watching him.

"No. You will hate me" he spoke softly.

: Kaiba frowned. "If I didn't hate you already for just being you, I won't hate you just because you tell me something."

: "It's something more of an action" the honey eye boy said.

"Do it then." Kaiba looked at him, almost in a bored tone.

Joey blushed and leaned over quickly giving him a very light peck on the lips before moving away again.

Kaiba took a deep breath, closing his eyes. A few seconds passed before he opened them again. "You thought I'd hate you for that?" He asked with a soft smirk.

"I..just wanted to thank you..for all your help..I don't have any money..so this was the only thing I can think off"

Kaiba smirked again. "Well...By my calculations...The cost of the vase, plus your sister's operation, plus living expenses...You owe me a lot more than one."

Joey blinked and blushed. He leaned over and began to kiss him again. His head finally stopped bleeding. Maybe he was just suffering from a concussion but he didn't care at this point. The blonde just wanted some attention..and maybe..just maybe some affection.

Seto threaded a hand into Joey's hair, pulling him into a long kiss. After a minute or so he pulled back, seeing blood stain his hand. "We should get you to the hospital..." he murmured.

Joey blushed and nodded. He kissed him again. "Take the long way. I"m okay" he said.

Kaiba nodded and rolled the window down half way. "Take us to the hospital. But take the long way. We have things to discuss before we get there." He told him.

The man nodded and they drove off. Kaiba turned back to Joey, looking over him again. He leaned in and kissed him again.

Joey leaned up a bit kissing him tenderly. His shaky hands resting on the broad shoulders. He wanted this moment to last. This moment of feeling loved; it felt like his hands reaching out of the darkness and into warm, basking light.

Kaiba pulled Joey into his lap, hugging him close. He pulled away, murmuring against his lips, "What are you doing to me, Joey?" He nuzzled his neck, kissing him there.

Joey blushed. "I don't know..maybe the same thing you did to me.." he said. He lifted up his neck. "You...gave me attention...you acknowledged me as a human being" he ran his fingers through his lovely brown locks.

Kaiba hummed, liking the feeling of Joey's hands in his hair. "Yeah...Maybe that's it..."

Then the car pulled up to the hospital.


	2. Part 2

Joey smiled weakly. He nodded. He held onto him tightly. They soon reached the hospital. "I'm too..weak to walk"

"I'll carry you," Kaiba said automatically. He got out of the car and reached back in, picking Joey up bridal-style. "You okay?"

Joey nodded "I"m alive..just..beaten" he said softly. "I"m so tired.."

"Don't go to sleep yet," Kaiba said softly, letting his chauffeur open the hospital doors for him. "Let the doctor check you out first."

"Okay" he said. A nurse and a few doctors ran over "Mr. Kaiba!" one said. A nurse brought over a stretcher.

Kaiba was a little reluctant to let go of going, but set him on the stretcher anyway, keeping a firm grip of his hand. "My friend here needs some medical attention. Right now." He gave the nearest doctor a serious glare.

The doctors nodded and rolled Joey into the ER. A nurse looked at Kaiba. "Mr. Kaiba can you have a seat in the waiting room please?" she asked.

Joey laid against the stretcher. He could feel Kaiba's hand holding his. He didn't want to let go.

"No. I want to be with him." Kaiba glared at the nurse.

The nurse blinked and nodded. Joey was blacking out from blood loss. "Hn.." he said trying to stay awake. The doctors began to inject him with a lot of antibiotics and began to clean and stitch up his wounds.

Kaiba watched tightening his grip on Joey's hand.

Joey smiled weakly "Hey..Set..o..I'm sleepy" he said. "My body is heavy and numb" he said . The doctor looked at Kaiba "it's from the medicine...he will be alright..we are just giving him a lot of antibiotics.."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the doctor. "It better just be from the medicine."

"It is..it more relaxing the muscles " he said. Joey looked up at Seto. The doctors bandaged Joey up and let him rest in a room. Joey laid against the bed. He wasn't allowed to sleep yet. He looked around the room.

Kaiba sat in the guest chair beside him, his fingers still tight around his hand.

Joey looked over at him. He smiled weakly. "Seto" he said softly. "You look tired"

"Yeah, kinda..." He stroked Joey's knuckles.

Joey looked at him "I want to leave. I have this place...can't you just take me to your place?" he asked.

"I'd rather have you there than here," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But the doctors say you have to rest a little here so the stitches set."

Joey looked at him "Okay" he said moving over. "You can lay down beside me. There is enough room"

He smiled, so tempted. "I don't think the doctors would like that." He scooted closer instead, leaning forward so he was almost eye-to-eye.

Joey blushed. "Your brother must be worried about cha" he said. He reached up and touched the brunette's hair.

Kaiba thought for a moment. "I dunno. I leave really suddenly sometimes."

Joey blinked " Oh ...' he said softly.

"I can call him if you want me to..." Seto said looking at him.

"I think it would be best.." Joey said. "I don't want him to worry. He is a good kid"

Kaiba nodded and took out his phone, dialing up Mokuba's. He held it to his ear and let it ring.

Mokuba picked up on the third. "Hello?" his brother said.

"Hey Mokuba, it's me." Kaiba said.

Joey laid there and listened. He smiled at the brunette.

Kaiba explained the situation to his younger brother, leaving out a few of the more secretive things he was sure Joey would want to keep from him. After a little worried panicking, Kaiba hug up and smiled softly at Joey. "Mokuba sends his love, and says gt well soon."

"Yup. He is a good kid..but he doesn't fall from the tree." he said looking at him. Joey pressed a button and made the upper part of his bed move up. He blinked " Much better"He then leaned over to Kaiba and kissed him "Maybe they will let me leave tomorrow" he said

Kaiba smiled and kissed back. "Better as hell let you leave." He pulled away and smiled. "Then you can move in."

"Yeah" Joey said. "We should share a room" he was blushing now.

Kaiba put his elbow on the bed, resting his chin in his hands. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"It's going to take me awhile to recover. I don't know..when I'm able to pay off my debt to you..it may take a lifetime...I have a few cracked bones"

"I know. It's okay." Kaiba shook his head. "I already replaced the stupid vase."

"You did?" he asked. He then started to laugh which hasn't done in a long time.

[Seto chuckled a little. "Yeah...Day after you broke it, too."

Joey chuckled.. he smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed him again.

Kaiba kissed back, finding Joey's other hand and squeezing.

Joey smiled and brought Kaiba's hand over and kissed it softly. "It feels like I'm dreaming.."

"Same here," Kaiba agreed with a small smirk, watching Joey kiss his hand.

He could yelling from the hall way. It was his father. Joey stared wide eyed. He closed his eyes hoping his father would pass his room.

Kaiba looked over at the door. "Shit," he breathed. He got up and looked for a lock on the door. There wasn't, so he just took his chair and propped it under the door knob.

Joey could hear him stomping around out in the all. "S-Seto..close the door curtain so he can't see in " he whispered softly.

"On it," Kaiba said, doing so. He took a quick glance out side before he did..."Looks like he's heading to the west wing.'

"He is most likely in a drunk stupor" he said. Joey frowned and hunch over shaking a bit. "I don't understand...why I feel so nervous"

"Here," Kaiba began, coming back to him. He sat on the bed and pulled Joey over to him, hiding his face in his chest. "Don't think about him. Think about...Having fun in the hot tub I just bought last month." He couldn't help but smirk.

Joey blushed a bit. He smiled. "I don't..care how much you have..or about your company..You don't have to keep trying to impress me..You've done that much already with your actions" he said.

A nurse knocked on the door. "Mr. Kaiba. Please open up. We are allowing you to take Mr. Wheeler into your custody"

Kaiba sighed, standing and kissing Joey's forehead quickly. He pulled the chair away from the door and let the nurse in.

She handed him the papers "Just sign them. We need to get him out of here.." she said. "For his safety" she added. Joey got up. He was bandaged. He limped over to Kaiba and blinked.

Kaiba quickly signed the papers, putting an arm around Joey to steady him. "Well then." He nodded to the nurse.

She bowed "be careful."

Joey held onto Kaiba's shoulder as he walked with him. He continue to limp from the pain.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Kaiba asked, seeing Joey limp.

Joey blushed and nodded "Yes...please

Kaiba nodded and bent, picking him up bridal style again. He nodded to the nurses and doctors who looked at the strangely, taking Joey out to the limo.

Joey looked at him and smiled weakly. They soon was in the limo. Joey sat on Kaiba's lap.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey, resting his chin on his shoulder. He sighed, suddenly tired.

Joey listened to Seto's softly breathing. He smiled weakly holding onto his hand.

\"You still tired?" Kaiba asked, suppressing a yawn. God, he must be really tired if he had to yawn. And he was also getting clumsy. Only Mokuba got to see him dead tired like this.

"Yes..very..you are really tired too" he said.

Joey wrapped his arm around him.

Kaiba widened his eyes a little to try and wake up more. "Yeah, I am...You don't care if we go to sleep when we get home, do you?"

"I would love to sleep" he said. "I want to sleep next to you"

Kaiba nuzzled him, closing his eyes. "You will then. My bed's big enough for two...and then some."

Joey smiled and held onto his hand. Their fingers intertwined. They soon arrived at the mansion.

"Mm...Carried again?" Kaiba said tiredly.

"No. I can walk" he said. He got up and got out of the car. He stood waiting for Kaiba.

Kaiba got out of the car and took Joey's hand.

Joey followed him inside. He was walking slow and trying to take it easy.

Kaiba put his free hand on Joey's back. "You need help up the stairs?"

"Just a bit" he said climbing up the stars. Each step was painful but it was worth it. "Sorry I'm so slow"

"No, it's fine, you're hurt." He put an arm around his shoulders to help steady him. "You can go slow if you want."

Joey smiled and held onto his arm. They soon made it up the stairs "I feel like an old man" he said. "It's pitiful"

"You'll be fine in a few days," Kaiba said, kissing his temple. "Just give it some time."

Joey smiled and blushed brightly. "Alright. I will take your word. They soon reach the bedroom. Joey looked how big it was. "Wow..you could fit my room in here like five times"

Kaiba shrugged and helped Joey to the bed. His duffel from earlier was already there.

Joey looked at him. He pulled Seto down on the bed and smiled.

Kaiba smiled down at him, leaning in and kissing him again.

Joey blushed and kissed him tenderly. He ran his fingers down his back resting them there.

Kaiba pulled away, rolling over and tugging Joey on top of him. He hugged him tight.

Joey rested against him. "I'm so sleepy.." he said. "lets sleep .." he said falling asleep.

Kaiba nuzzled his hair, pulling a blanket over them.

The next day Joey woke up. He had a nightmare and he was trying to calm down. He sighed to himself.

Kaiba rolled over and opened his eyes, seeing Joey look distraught. "You okay, Joey?"

Joey turned and nodded. "Sorry. I had a bad dream" he said. "Nothing to worry about Seto" he touched his cheek.

Kaiba scowled and pulled him over, kissing his forehead. "I see...You wanna talk about it?"

"No. Not really" he said. He smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Kaiba kissed back, but kept the kiss short. "You sure?"

"Yeah " he said resting against the bed. " I feel better now too.." he said. "I'm sore...but I feel a sense of freedom"

"Maybe because you are free?" Kaiba said, snuggling against him.

Joey nodded. "I have you to thank for that"

"You don't need to that me. Any one would have helped you."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows" he said looking at him.

Kaiba just bent and kissed him in return, not sure how to reply.

Joey blushed and kissed back. it was a slow but passionate kiss.

Kaiba hummed, pulling back. He rested his forehead against Joey's. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah..but I don't want to get up just yet" he said softly. He smiled up at him.

Kaiba smirked and raised an eyebrow, pulling him closer. "Then what do you wanna do?"

Joey smiled "I just want to lay here for awhile with you"

Kaiba let out a small chuckle, nuzzling Joey's hair. "Alright." he said, snuggling more into the bed.

Joey smiled and laid against him."I never thought this would happen..did you?"

"Hmm...No." Kaiba sighed. "But I'm happy that it did."

"Really?" he asked touching his cheek. He smiled at him

"Yes," he confirmed, leaning into the touch and smiling back.

Joey nuzzled him. He kissed him softly.

* A Week Later*

Joey was sitting on the back porch of the manor. He was smoking and watching the rain fall. He was getting better, yes he was still sore from his wounds but he felt happy.

Kaiba came out onto the porch with him, glaring up at the storm clouds. "It looks nasty out here."

"It's fine. I like the cool air" he said putting out the cigarette. He looked up at the brunette. "You finished up with all your work?

The corner of his mouth tipped down. "Most of it. The important stuff, anyway. I can work on the rest later. "

Joey looked at him and made room on the swinging bench. "Well...most of my wounds are closed now and healin' up"

Kaiba went and sat next to him, putting an arm around the back. "Good. Feeling better?"

"A lot. I just feel stiff and a bit sore." he said. He lend his head against his shoulder.

Kaiba rested his head on Joey's. "You want a massage? I bet I could find some good masseuses here."

Joey thought about it. "I rather have you do it" he said.

"I don't know if I could do it as well as a professional..." he admitted.

"It doesn't matter" he said looking up at him

Kaiba looked back down at him, then closed his eyes. "Alright."

Joey smiled and leaned over kissing him on the lips. "You might like it"

"Hmm, maybe" Kaiba mused, rubbing his neck. "But you owe me. My neck is killing me."

"You would rather I give you a massage first?" he asked looking at him.

Kaiba stretched. "No. You first."

"Alright" he said. He slowly removed his shirt. He was still wrapped up in bandages.

Kaiba watched him, almost wincing at the sight of his bandages.

Joey looked at him. "It's okay to touch me. I'm not going to break apart" the blonde said with a playful smirk.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Alright then. Where do you want me to start?"

"My shoulders. If ya would" he said. "They are the most stiff."

Okay." Kaiba turned to him, putting his hands on his shoulders and squeezing softly. He moved his hands a few inches and squeezed again.

Joey smiled "Ah. That feels great. " he said noticing that the brunette's hands were uncharacteristic soft. It was nice and he loved the feeling.

Kaiba just hummed in acknowledgment. For once he actually didn't know what he was doing. He just kept squeezing and releases Joey's shoulders, working up the curve of his neck and back down.

Soon Joey's back began to relax. The blonde smiled and looked over his shoulder. "You are good at that"

"Hnn." Kaiba grunted.

Joey turned and leaned up kissing him on the lips. He moved his hands under Kaiba's shirt and run up his back.

Kaiba's eyes widened momentarily before he relaxed into the kiss, threading his fingers into Joey's hair and pulling him closer.

Joey continue to kiss him. His hands resting on the back of the brunette's neck. He began to rub and squeeze it trying to get he muscles to relax.

Kaiba smiled into the kiss when he realized what Joey was doing. He pulled back a a little, murmuring, "Best neck rub ever," against his lips before kissing him again.

Joey smiled in the kiss. "I know" he said. "it makes me better" he said."Maybe...we should continue this in your bedroom"

"Mmm." Kaiba stood up, grabbing Joey's hand and pulling him into the house.

Joey smiled and followed him. He held his hand tightly not wanting to let go.

Kaiba led him through the house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, turning to smile at Joey.

Joey smiled and sat on the bed. "It feels like we both need to be distracted for awhile" he said.

Kaiba pulled at his collar, walking over to him. "Yeah. It would do us some good."

Joey smirked playfully. He pulled him down onto the bed as he wrapped his arms around him.

Kaiba cocked his eyebrow as he was pulled down. "Eager are we?"

"Maybe" he said snickering. He was playing coy.

Kaiba smirked. "Admit it," he prompted, rubbing his hand on Joey's stomach.

Joey blushed and then smiled. "Alright. I am eager. You make me that way, ya know"

Kaiba grinned, bending to kiss him.

Joey kissed him. His pale fingers ran through Seto's brown locks as a feeling of calm filled the air.

Kaiba smiled into the kiss, sliding a hand under Joey's shirt.

Joey let out a soft gasp. He stroked the other's cheek as they kissed.

Kaiba's hand slipped further down, easing Joey's legs apart so he could rest his hips between them.

Joey blushed brightly. He laid against the bed breaking the kiss for a moment to gain some air. He smiled at him. "You seem eager too" he said unbuttoning Kaiba's shirt.

The corner of Kaiba's mouth tipped up. "Perhaps a little."

Joey smiled and ran his fingers over Kaiba's chest and then over a nipple. "Maybe" he said.

Kaiba drew in a quick breath, then smirked again, leaning down to kiss at Joey's neck and shoulders.

The blonde let out a soft gasp. His leaned his head to the side allowing the brunette easier access to his neck. His cheeks pink with blush. He was starting to become aroused.

Kaiba moved his head down, giving Joey's collarbone a small nip.

Joey let out a soft moan. He smiled at the feeling of pleasure. He ran his finger tips down Kaiba's bare back.

"Little lower," Kaiba smirked, his hands dancing onto Joey's hips.

Joey ran his hands lower. He then move them over the brunette's hips and to his lap. The blonde smirked playfully up at him and kissed his lips as he undid his pants.

"There we go," he encouraged as he kissed Joey's chest again, going lower and probing his nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth.

Joey tossed his head back moaning out loud feeling his nipple being attack. "S-seto.." he gasp. He could feel his member twitch and throb as it became hard.

Kaiba smirked again, sucking harder as his other hand moved across the front of Joey's pants.

Joey gasp and closed his eyes. " Hnnn...!" he panted heavily.

Kaiba's hand moved again, his long fingers stroking Joey through his pants. He pulled back and blew on the damp skin.

Joey was fully aroused. His honey colored eyes fill with need and pleasure. " S-seto...take me..." he moaned against the brunette.

Kaiba hummed in satisfaction, pulling back more to look into Joey's eyes. He leaned in and kissed him again, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down his hips.

Joey return the kiss and blush brightly when he was fully naked under Kaiba.

Kaiba smiled. "You're so cute like that," he said. He unbuttoned his own pants and slipped them off, positioning himself between Joey's legs.

Joey open his legs. "Don't be rough..okay?"

Kaiba kissed him again. "I won't." He spit on his hand and used it to lubricate himself. He put himself at Joey's entrance, slowly pushing inside.

Joey held onto his shoulders. He panted and tried to stay relax. He wasn't very tight. He looked away ashamed.

Kaiba paused, looking up at Joey with eerily calm eyes. "Have you...?" He began, cutting himself off.

"Can..I tell you after we are finished?"

Kaiba took in a deep breath. "Yes."

Joey smiled weakly. "I..just..want to be loved" he said softly

Kaiba kissed him on the cheek, nuzzling him there. "You are. No matter what."

"You..promise?" he asked.

"With all my heart."

Joey blushed brightly. He smiled and leaned up kissing him.

Kaiba kissed back, threading his fingers into Joey's hair. He pulled back and looked down at him. "Ready?"

Joey laid against the bed and nodded. "Yes"

Kaiba nodded back, pulling out and thrusting back inside.

Joey gasp loudly and let out a moan. "A-Ah!"

Kaiba grit his teeth, thrusting back inside, building up a rhythm.

Joey grip the sheets under him and continue to cry out in pleasure. "Ah! Hnn!"

"Ah, Joey-" Kaiba groaned, his hips pounding faster.

Joey wrapped his arms around him panting. He could feel his climax building.

Kaiba closed his eyes, feeling Joey's internal muscles clamp around him. He grabbed the blonde's shaft, beginning to pump it.

Joey moaned and couldn't take much more. He tossed his head back and came hard. "Seto!" he panted heavily.

"Joey-!" Kaiba called a second later, cumming inside him.

Joey gasp at the feeling of being filled. It..felt wonderful..He looked up at Seto.

: Kaiba looked back down at him, smiling. He leaned in and kissed him slowly.

Joey touched his cheek. "You will hate me..after I tell you..."

Kaiba laid down beside him, pulling him close. "No, I won't."

Joey had tears in his eyes. " Seto..my dad...to get money for booze and shit..he would sell my body to his friends.."

Kaiba's grip on him tightened. "W-what?" He was at a complete loss for words.

"He used me as a prostitute..but don't worry..I'm clean! He made sure I was...I'm clean so don't worry!" he said between sobs. Tears strolled down his cheeks like a river.

Kaiba pulled him closer, rubbing his back to try and ease him. "That's not what I'm worried about," he said. He grit his teeth angrily. "I...I want to kill your father now."

"No" he said. " I don't want you to go after him..please.."

Kaiba touched his cheek, bringing his face back to look at him. "Then let's turn him in."

Joey blushed and nodded. "Okay" he said softly. He smiled up at him. "Having sex with ya...it was the best.." he said.

Kaiba smiled slightly, closing his eyes. "Thanks, I guess." He pulled Joey closer and kissed his head. "Same goes to you."

Joey blushed and smiled. He snuggled against him and went to sleep. He look so peaceful laying in the brunette's arms

Kaiba nuzzled him as he slept, smiling. "What am I going to do with you?" he whispered. He laid his head down on the pillow and let himself fall asleep.


	3. Part 3

In the morning. Joey was up and taking a shower. he smiled as he ran his fingers through his locks getting them clean. The water was so warm and it felt good.

Kaiba rolled over, half-asleep. Without opening his eyes, he stretched out a hand, looking for Joey's warm body. His brows stitched together when he didn't find anything.

Joey was singing happily in the shower in the bathroom next to the bedroom. He wasn't half bad. His voice was smooth and pleasant sounding. The song was slow " Hikari tsudzukete iru..."

Kaiba moaned sleepily and opened his eyes when he heard singing. He propped himself on his elbows, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He turned to the bathroom door, where the singing was coming from. He smiled softly.

Joey didn't want to get out. The water felt so good. Joey ran the bar of soap over his shoulder.

Kaiba shook his head as the singing continued, slowly making his way to the bathroom attachment. He knocked on the door. "Joey?"

Joey stopped and blinked. "Come in" he said.

Kaiba did so, shutting the door behind him. "Were you singing?"

"Oh..yeah" he said blushing "sorry. I know I suck"

Kaiba smiled and leaned against the sink. "No, you don't. What song was that?"

"I don't know. Something I heard on the radio" he said.

Kaiba nodded. "I liked it."

Joey blushed and turned off the water and open the curtain. "Do you?"

"Yes. Very much."

Joey smiled and grabbed a towel and began to drive off. "I do like karaoke"

Kaiba watched him. "Would you like to go tonight?"

Joey blinked and then smiled "Sure."

Kaiba stood and looked at the shower. "Mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Sure" he said beginning to get dressed.

Kaiba walked to the shower and got in, turning on the water and letting it soak his hair.

Joey glanced over at Kaiba and watch the water run down his body.

Kaiba ran his hand through his hair, getting it thoroughly wet. He felt Joey's eyes on him and smirked. He reached over and grabbed the shampoo, squirting some into his palm before moving it through his hair.

Joey blushed and looked away trying not to be a pervert. He continue to get dressed.

Kaiba shrugged when he looked away, continuing to shampoo his hair, letting the excess dribble down his arms and chest.

Joey looked back and continue to watch. He then walked over touching his hot skin. He blushed.

Kaiba turned around and smiled.

Joey smiled and leaned over kissing him softly on the lips. "I"m going to ask the cooks to make me some food. I'm starving"

"Alright," Kaiba said. "Ask them to make me something too."

"Alright" he said getting dressed and heading to the kitchen.

Kaiba continued to shower.

By the time the brunette was done with his shower, the cook had cook a large breakfast. Joey was chowing down like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Mokuba smiled and watched him go.

Kaiba toweled his hair dry, walking into the kitchen. He looked at the large spread of food, then at his brother and the blonde. "Slow down or you'll choke."

Joey blinked an began to slow down, just a bit. Mokuba smiled "Morning, Seto" he said

Kaiba went and sat down at the table. "Good morning Mokuba." He smiled.

Mokuba smiled. He began to eat.

Kaiba slid a plate closer to himself, digging into the eggs.

Joey was full and happy. "Everything was so good.." he said patting his belly.

Kaiba chewed on some bacon. "Only the best f-" he cut himself off, remembering Mokuba was in the room with them.

Mokuba blinked. He continue to eat.

Joey smiled feeling full of energy. "Hey. Lets have a fun day today. No work today"

Kaiba thought for a moment, then nodded. "Mmhmm...What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know..maybe drive around"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. " he said. He smiled at the brunette.

Kaiba smiled and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Alright then."

Joey smiled at him. "It will be fun"

"I suppose it could be." He didn't really see the fun in just driving around with no destination, but if it made Joey happy...

Joey smiled and took his hand dragging him off. "I will return ya brother later Mokuba!"

Kaiba turned to see Mokuba's reaction, but was too late as Joey pulled him out the door. He rolled his eyes, but smiled, letting himself be led.

Joey smiled at him "Lets walk instead..you do walk right?"

"Yes, of course." Kaiba said.

"Good" he said heading down the side walk "Walkin' is better for ya anyway"

Kaiba followed him, threading his fingers with Joey's. "Yes, but also slow and inconvenient."

"But we have nothing to do today" he said.

He held Kaiba's hand tightly.

"I know." He squeezed Joey's hand.

Joey smiled and stopped in front of a store He looked inside.

"See anything you want?" Kaiba asked, looking inside with him.

"I'm just window shopping"

"You sure you don't want anything?" Kaiba nudged him. "I can get you anything."

Joey blinked "Are you sure? I mean you done a lot for me already"

"Of course. Get anything you want."

Joey smiled and walked in looking around. It was some kinda of clothes store.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow, following him inside.

Joey had spotted a necklace that was on display.

Kaiba looked at it. "You like it?"

It was a gold necklace with a dragon. A diamond for it's eye "Yeah it's awesome"

"How much?" Kaiba joked, before picking it up so examine it closer.

Joey blinked and saw it was very expensive. "I don't want it. I just looking at it"

"You sure?" Kaiba held it up to him. "Looks good on you."

"Yeah. Don't spend your money on me" he said with a smile.

"I want to spend my money on you."

Joey blushed and smiled "Okay" he said. "I want it"

"Alright then." Kaiba smiled back. "Anything else?"

"No" he said.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "You sure?"

Joey nodded "Yeah" he smiled.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure Seto. " he said. "It was the only thing that caught my eye"

Kaiba smirked and nudged his shoulder. "Are you extra sure on that one?"

"You caught my eye" he said smirking playfully.

Kaiba smiled back. "And you caught mine."

Joey smiled and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "I won't ever take it off."

Kaiba's lips twitched up again. So much smiling! He took the necklace over to the counter and paid for it.

Joey blushed at the smile again. He followed him.

Kaiba held up the necklace, taking off the tag as he turned to Joey. "You think you can get it on yourself?"

Joey blinked and nodded. "Yeah...unless" he paused for a moment. His lips turned upright into a smile. "You want to put it on me" he finally said after a moment of silence and smiling.

Kaiba smiled back. "I would be my pleasure." He unhooked the clasps and slipped them around Joey's neck.

Joey turned and moved his hair out of the way to make it easier for the brunette to clap the necklace around the blonde's neck. "It's awesome. I love it"

Kaiba reconnected the clasps, gently tugging them to make sure they were secure. He wrapped his arms around Joey and pulled him closer. "I love you"

Joey's face turn a bright shade of pink as he blushed. He held onto him. "I lov' ya too" he smiled. "Come on. Let get goin'" he said leading him out of the stores.

"Yeah...Where to next?"

Joey looked around. He began to think.

"Hey!" a gruff like voice called after them. Joey turn to the source of the voice. It was a few of his father's gang buddies.

Joey's eyes widen a bit "It's time to run" he said pushing Seto forward.

"Get back here, Katsuya!" one yelled as they began to chase them down.

Kaiba ran beside Joey, looking back at the men chasing them. "Joey, who are they?" He demanded.

"Can I tell you when we are not runin' for our lives?" he asked.

He grab his wrist and then headed down an ally. The blonde jump on some random debris jumping over a fence. He landed on his knees wincing in pain from his wounds. He quickly got up. He turn and looked at the brunette. "Come on!"

Kaiba hesitated for a moment before scaling the chain link fence. He dropped down beside Joey on the other side.

Joey began to take off again. The thugs were catching up and something shiny caught the blonde's honey colored eyes. "Oh shit! Run fasta'!" he yelled. "They gonna shoot at us!" he said pushing the brunette in front of them. "Take a right when you meet up with the street again!"

"Stop right there! KATSUYA!" he snarled and shot at him. Joey jump his heart beating hard against his rib cage. The bullet missed them. "Turn right now!" he yelled at Seto.

Kaiba did so, pulling Joey quickly around the corner. He continued to run, pulling out his cellphone. He breathlessly alerted Mokuba to their situation, telling him to send some reinforcements and a car.

Joey continue to run. He turned seeing the thugs pile out of the ally. Joey cursed wishing he had some sort of weapon to defend them against the pursuers. The blonde spotted a clear cross lock and grabbed Seto's wrist and they began to cross and head down the street.

The thugs were slowed as they tried to cross by dodging traffic. "KATSUYA!" one called. "I will fucking get you one way or another!" he snarled as the two fleeing were now out of sight.

Kaiba ran a little longer, but eventually slowed to a stop, pulling Joey with him. He looked over at him, panting heavily from their run. "Okay. So...What was that...About?" He breathed.

Joey was trying to catch his breath. "Some...of my dad's gang buddies." he panted. " He must be fucking pissed...he must be trying to get me back" he said. He blinked seeing a limo pull up. "Perfect timing." he said.

Kaiba turned and watched the limo pull up. He ignored it and turned back to Joey. "Gang buddies?" he asked. "Get you back? What do you mean? You're not going back to him."

"I know I'm not" he said getting in the car. He sat in the middle. " But...my father is stubborn and won't stop coming after me. " he said lookin' for me" he said.

Kaiba scowled, getting in next to him. He crossed his arms. "We have to do something about him."

"Well, good luck. Do you want to know the reason why I told ya to just leave him alone?" he asked looking at the brunette. " It's because his good friend the boss of the Yakuza. Ya know, the mob. I know you are rich an all but he is a contender and not to be fucked with"

Kaiba turned away, his scowl deepening. He thought about what he could do against Yakuza, but even he didn't have the kind of power to get rid of a mob boss, not by himself. He considered calling in some help from a few of his business associates, especially the ones close to the police. He let out a growl; even with his friends on the force and his billions, what could he alone do?

"I won't let him get you," he finally said. "I don't care who he's friends with, he'll never touch you again."

Joey looked at him. He nodded. " I won't go back. Ever. But.." he paused and rested his head against the brunette's arm. "I've ran away before..and I had friends that hid me..they ended up dead..I don't want the same to happen to you" he said.

Kaiba opened his mouth to ask the blonde to elaborate, but closed it again. Instead he wrapped an arm around Joey's shoulder and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. "It won't. I won't let them kill me. Not if it means you'll be at the mercy of those pigs again."

Joey blushed and smiled against him. "We will find a way out of this..I have hope" he said. He moved his head back and leaned up kissing him in a tender kiss.

Kaiba kissed back slowly, sighing out in a mix of relief and apprehension. They were lucky to be alive now...What if they were chased again?

Sammy: Joey smiled and pulled away. He was surprise a bit that the brunette didn't asked why they were calling him Katsuya, but it didn't bother the blonde that much.

Kaiba closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He had a lot to think about, and not very much time to think.

Joey sat back in the car. He pouted a bit. "Our date was ruin" he said looking out the window. He was stroking the necklace softly.

Kaiba put a hand to his forehead, gently massaging it. "Yes. I'll make it up to you somehow..."

Joey looked at him "After we get through this" he said. He sighed softly. "I'm surprised...that you haven't asked why they kept calling me by a different name"

Kaiba opened his eyes and looked at him. "I uh...Actually didn't notice. I was too focused on running and keeping you safe."

"Oh. " Joey said. He then laughed. "Then forget about it. I mean. I'm sure you aren't that curious or anything" he said looking away trying to tease the brunette a bit.

"No, I am now." Kaiba turned to look at him. "Let me guess...Secret identity?"

"Something like that. " he said. "My dad ..he used my real name for fraud like activities. I don't know all the details about it..so I had to change my name...it's not legal or anything..it's just everyone calls me Joey and I thought the name was pretty cool."

"American, right?" Kaiba mused.


End file.
